1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to headsets for use in audio applications such as telecommunications and telephony. More specifically, cheek stabilizers for audio headsets are disclosed.
2. Description of Related Art
Audio headsets such as communication headsets are used in numerous applications. Communication headsets are particularly effective for telephone operators, radio operators, aircraft personnel, and for any user for whom it is desirable to have hands free operation of communication systems. Accordingly, a wide variety of communication headsets are available. For example, communication headsets may be adapted for use with corded and cordless conventional telephones, soft phones, cellular or mobile telephones, and the like.
One type of communication headset is a monaural headset. Monaural headsets are headsets that have only a single audio receiver for placement near one ear. Such headsets may be very compact.
However, many audio headsets, particular those that are very compact, may be unstable when it is worn on a user's ear. For example, an audio port for the microphone may be blocked by the user's cheek and/or facial hear, resulting in poor sound quality. In addition, with rechargeable cordless headsets, a charging pad for the headset may come in contact with the user's skin (e.g., the cheek) and may cause skin irritation. Although some headsets have recessed areas for the charging pads, such recessed configurations tend to collect dirt and are difficult to clean.
Monaural headsets may be implemented with an earloop or earhook that is configured to fit around the ear to help secure and stabilize the receiver of the headset in place. However, because of the large natural variations in the size, shape, and orientation of human ears, earloops often do not fit snugly and thus may not provide sufficient stability. In addition, earloops may be uncomfortable for a large spectrum of potential users. Furthermore, the ergonomic goals of stability and comfort are often in conflict since a snug fit that provides a secure attachment for the headset often pinches the user's ear or creates pressure points that are uncomfortable for many users, particularly when the headset is worn for extended periods of time. Moreover, a snug fit precludes the ability for the user to easily don and doff the headset with only one hand.
Thus it would be desirable to provide an audio output device or headset that is easy to wear, comfortable for the user when worn and provides sufficient stability.